I Hate Everything About You
by Carissinha
Summary: Elena odeia Damon de todas as maneiras possíveis. Mas será que é mesmo assim?


Título: I Hate Everything About You  
>Autor: Carissa Vieira - Carissinha<br>Ship: Delena  
>Advertências: spoilers 1a temporada<br>Classificação: (G)  
>Capítulos: 1 (one shot)<br>Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No  
>Resumo: Damon. Estou cheia dele. Como ele pode ficar tanto tempo nos meus pensamentos? Eu te odeio de todas as formas que um ser humano consegue.<p>

The Vampire Diaries não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, Elena teria ficado com o Damon na primeira temporada.

Esta foi a primeira fanfic que escrevi, mas não tinha postado nesse site. Hoje, mais de dois anos depois, resolvi postar aqui.

_Querido diário, ainda estou tentando entender e aceitar que existem coisas absurdas, que não posso controlar. Stefan e Damon são vampiros, Bonnie é uma bruxa. Quando imaginaria que ficaria cercada por seres sobrenaturais? Pior! Que eles não são apenas personagens de filmes e livros. Ainda é tudo muito novo, mas não sei se estou pronta para o... _

Elena fechou o diário abruptamente quando Damon entrou em seu quarto.

"O fato de você já ter sido convidado a entrar na minha casa, não te dá o direito de aparecer de surpresa".  
>"Que recepção calorosa" – Disse ele, com seu habitual sarcasmo.<br>"O que você quer Damon?"  
>"Sinceramente Elena... Eu não sei. Simplesmente senti uma vontade súbita de te ver".<br>"Mas eu não quero te ver. Vai embora".  
>"Assim você magoa meus sentimentos".<p>

Damon sorriu e se encaminhou para a janela do quarto, mas não sem antes dizer:

"Estou indo, mas você sabe que vou voltar". – Quando Elena viu, já estava sozinha no quarto. Pegou de volta o seu diário e começou a escrever novamente, mas algo totalmente diferente do escrevia antes:

_Damon. Estou cheia dele. Sempre me rondando, cercando, tentando me tirar do Stefan. Não entendo suas atitudes, não sei o porquê de tanta maldade, tanto ódio dentro de si. Mas me entendo menos ainda... Não aprovo nenhuma das suas atitudes, enxergo todo o mal que existe dentro daquele peito, capaz de matar sem piedade. Odeio tudo a respeito dele, principalmente o fato de não conseguir esquecê-lo. Como ele pode ficar tanto tempo nos meus pensamentos?Sei que não estou sendo induzida a pensar nele, uso a verbena. Amo o Stefan, ele é perfeito pra mim, mas não consigo esquecer aqueles olhos que parecem enxergar dentro de minha alma, e acho que é o que o Damon quer mesmo. Isso me faz odiá-lo mais e mais. Estou atraída por aquele crápula? O que está acontecendo comigo? Isso precisa acabar. Tenho que dar um jeito nisso, rápido!_

-  
>Elena parou o carro na frente da casa dos irmãos Salvatore. Respirou fundo e foi até a frente da residência. Esperava que Stefan não estivesse lá. Não podia ter aquela conversa na frente dele. Bateu na porta e quando Damon atendeu a olhou surpreso.<p>

"Olá Elena!, sentiu rápido a minha falta. Ou você veio procurar meu querido irmão?"  
>"Infelizmente hoje vim falar com você" – Ela falou a contragosto.<br>"Você não quer entrar?" – Ele falou cinicamente.

Ela entrou na casa que já conhecia bem.

"Quer beber alguma coisa?" – Damon perguntou.  
>"Não. O que vim pra falar é rápido. Pare de fazer isso comigo!"<p>

Damon riu e se aproximou dela. – "O que estou fazendo com você? Adoraria saber do que estou sendo acusado dessa vez".

A aproximação dele já estava deixando-a sem raciocinar direito, o que a deixou mais irritada ainda.

"Você odeia tanto Stefan a ponto de fazer coisas terríveis e machucar todos que o cercam. E eu entrei na sua lista. Você me detesta só porque eu sou do seu irmão, e vai fazer de tudo pra que isso mude. Mas eu não vou deixar. Eu amo stefan. E você, Damon, eu nunca vou amar. Eu te odeio de todas as formas que um ser humano consegue. Eu não sou Katherine. Sei com qual Salvatore quero ficar, e não é você.  
>"Eu sei Elena, você não é Katherine – Damon disse olhando nos olhos dela – E você está errada, eu não te detesto, nem quero te magoar. Sempre pensei em te usar para atingir o meu irmão, mas eu quero você porque eu te amo, nada mais".<br>"Pare com truques Damon".  
>"Não é um truque. E eu vou ficar com você sem truques" – Dizendo isso a beijou. Um beijo faminto, que Elena correspondia. Queria parar, se controlar, mas não conseguia. Até que Damon a soltou. – "Eu disse que conseguiria sem truques".<p>

Ao ouvir as palavras dele a raiva que antes tinha se dissipado voltou com toda fúria, fazendo com que Elena desse um tapa no rosto do vampiro. Ele a olhou com fúria.

"Não repita isso ou as conseqüências não serão boas pra você".  
>"Eu vou embora Damon. Não diga ao stefan que vim aqui".<br>"Você realmente confia muito em mim. Seria interessante dizer ao meu irmãozinho que te beijei – ele sorriu e abriu a porta pra ela – Não importa o que diga, suas atitudes mostram que não é indiferente a mim".

Elena nada disse, entrou no seu carro e voltou pra casa, frustrada e sabendo que no fundo Damon estava certo.


End file.
